


Kill You Slowly

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2nd POV - Zola, BAMF!Steve, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”The last guy you cost us was Captain Rogers’ closest friend so I wouldn’t count on the very best of protection.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill You Slowly

“ _The last guy you cost us was Captain Rogers’ closest friend so I wouldn’t count on the very best of protection.”_

The Colonel’s words ring loudly in your ears. You know there is truth in them. And it scares you more than the threat of Schmidt.

Whereas Schmidt would simply put a bullet in your head; that American soldier… you saw him as you were escorted off the train – it was only the barest glimpse but it told you everything you needed to know: this man would kill you. And he would kill you slowly.

 

End. 


End file.
